


The Decoy

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Assassination Attempt(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: It started with an assassination attempt...Ignoct Week 2017Day Seven Prompt: Situational - Role Reversal AU (Prince Ignis/Crownsguard Noctis)





	The Decoy

It started with an assassination attempt on the Prince’s life –.

Gunshots rang out as they left the Charity Gala, barely making it down the steps of the red carpet. One shot striking Noctis at his heart and the other above, hitting stone as it crevasse the building, nicking the rock work, as if deflected. Ignis eyes grew wide as he turned to look at Noctis as the other watched him back, his own eyes equally big and deep blue, his stance teetered and he began to crumple before the advisor. Catching the collapsing body, wrapping his arms around tightly using his own body as a shield.

Hell had broken loose, his eyes darted about and Gladio was before him. “Iggy move,” he growled and Ignis came to from his trance. He felt a hand tighten into his suit, it was Noctis. This man was so precious, more so than his own life. He was Ignis’ world. 

This couldn’t be happening, but the roar from the onlookers, reporters, and paparazzi were enough to keep him aware. “The Prince has been shot!!” Someone yelled from the crowd. The Crownsguard kept the populace at bay and keeping order to the chaos. He lifted the smaller body somehow, not feeling the strain as endorphins and adrenaline kicked in, taking over.

He ran, coming to the compact limo as Gladiolus opened the door for them. Ignis gave a nod of thanks, but that was all he could muster in the moment, putting the limp form in back, he could tell the Prince was toggling between consciousness. Gladio closed the back-passenger door and stood before it, guarding it. Getting into the front seat, Ignis cranked the car up and peeling out, tires squealing as they drove in the rain, speeding in the Bugatti limo.

It was raining hard, the wipers going at the highest of speeds and he was barreling down the roads, he zoomed passed slower cars as he went. Ignis could hear cars honking and vehicles trying to keep up with his speeding. No doubt the paparazzi trying to make a name for themselves as they tried to keep pace and get pictures of Noctis.

“Noct,” Ignis shouted as he adjusted the rearview and spied those slow blinking eyes, his heart sank at the sight. “Noct stay with me!” He growled as those blue eyes looked up blinking, unfocused and began to droop once more. “Hold on!”

The Prince’s eyes lowered, spying the speedometer as he saw Ignis was going top speeds. His fading thoughts were ‘It’s still raining –, he should be careful’. As his mind quieted and the advisor’s voice was a distant whisper –.  
*~*~*  
When he came to, he felt the frantic movements, his eyes focused and he let out a sigh, he could see the tops of Ignis’ hair, pale brown and almost sandy. White artificial light poured in from the car windows, they were obviously out of the rain. He became more aware as he was jostle again, then his shirt ripped open and a sound of relief was emitted, Ignis’ face floated before his.

Several emotions paint and swirl onto that face above, concern, relief, fear, and reverence. Then those green hazel eyes close and another exhale is let out, those eyes open once more and dart down, the movement this time is slower, losing the frantic edge, feeling the bulletproof vest opening in an unhurried fashion, revealing his bare torso. 

Ignis face loomed again, more stress leaves his jaw and he seemed to waver. “The only wound you have is a bruise, thank The Six.” He breathed and lowers his head, resting it on Noct’s shoulder.

A laugh bubbles out of the smaller body and the brunette’s head shot up, quirking a brow and narrowing his eyes. “I guess I took a nap at the worst time, huh?” He smiled.

“You had better be making jest –, and might I add this is the worst time to be making narcolepsy jokes,” there was warning in that tone, but Noctis didn’t take much stock in it. He answered with a shrug and a casual grin, the chamberlain offered a miffed sound in return, disapproving of the other. Ignis adjusted his glasses and frowned deeper. 

Noct laughed again, but winced as his chest ached. 

Moving he sat up cradling the area over his heart, he was thankful his heart hadn’t stopped or skipped a beat when he was shot, looking down, he could see flowering bruises litter over his chest. The impact circumference bigger than he thought it would be and he whistled, blinking as he wasn’t expecting to see it show so clearly on his pale skin. “Damn, must’ve been some bullet or gun.”

“This is no slight matter, you could have been killed.” Ignis’ response is huffy and leaving no room for amusement. 

“That’s why I have the job of _Prince_ ,” his hand comes up, bracing Ignis’ neck and he smiles. “I don’t mind dying as long as I protect this kingdom,” there’s heavy meaning to Noct’s words, an unsaid fealty as he keeps eye contact with the other. 

Sucking his teeth, making a clicking of his tongue, Ignis turns away, still upset, but unable to fight the blush on his face. “Well, I need you to curb your recklessness. I nearly lost my mind tonight trying to get us to shelter. We’re in one of the safehouses around Insomnia.” 

“That’s why I don’t recognize this place.”

“Our homes would be crawling with reporters and paparazzi; the protocol is to either hold up in a safehouse or make it to the Citadel. This place was closer,” Ignis cracked the limo’s back-door open, getting out with Noctis following closely, cupping his heart gingerly as he remained shirtless.

“Who do you think is behind the assassination attempt?”

“Niflheim of course,” he found the hidden key and unlocked the door as they entered the house. “Follow me,” he waved over his shoulder. “There’s potions stocked here,” he navigated towards the back, going into the bedroom. “Take a seat,” he ordered as he disappeared into the bathroom, the Prince plopped down on the bed as he waited.

Seconds later Ignis emerged, holding the bottle out towards Noct. Once it’s taken from his hands, he settles next to him and watches intently, waiting for the other to drink it. The other does, only taking a swallow before screwing the top on. 

“I don’t need all of it,” his Highness says as he notices that his breathing eases as the ache of his breastbone starts to ebb from pain and he can feel the fizziness course through his system, the broken blood vessels over his heart dulls, looking less angry. “Think the Crownsguard will find the would-be assassin?”

“They had better,” he sighed and pulled his glasses off before rubbing his eyes. “I can only hope.” He sighed tiredly. “With the coronation vastly approaching, the empire has been more brazen of late. Trying to snub you and take you away from me –.”

“Specs,” Noct’s hands reach out and making the other look at him, fixing him with a gentle smile. “It’s okay, we’re safe, once the coronation happens we’ll be untouchable.” Ignis swallows, his adam’s apple bobs heavily before he looks away and it’s one of those rare times there’s uncertainty in those jade colored eyes. Without hearing his thoughts verbalize, he knows what the brunette is thinking. “Have faith, two more days and then we’ll ascend the throne.” He cups that face and draws him in, kissing him.

The kiss is gentle, leisure, and tender, he doesn’t kiss Ignis like this often feeling like its reserved for moments like this. Easing his lover’s fretting mind, feeling the submission and those lips yield to his, opening up to him. Growing bolder he dips his tongue in and hears a soft moan, his hands move higher, threading through hair and taking hold, giving the faintest of tugs. He kisses Ignis like he’s the most precious of gifts.

Slowly their lips part, but a tiny peck is spared before their eyes meet and Noct nuzzles, nose gliding the underside of that jawline. “Love you Ignis,” he presses his lips against his jaw and his lips trace, before finding those parted lips and delivering another breathtaking kiss. 

Ignis moans again and letting Noct have control, feeling those hands in his hair leave and trail over his body, they began working, peeling his jacket off his form –.

The brunette was nude and on his back, their clothing had been discarded at some point and now it was Noctis looming over Ignis, pouring potion over his fingers using the viscous fluids as makeshift lube. He caps the potion and makes Ignis fold his long legs and lowers his hand, his finger circles and touches.

A finger slides in and a hitched inhale breaks the silence as Ignis closes his eyes and breathes. They’ve done this countless times, but the initial intrusion was something he could never get used to, but his body did relax instantly. They both knew this touch, they were a couple that could give and take from each other, both having experience bottoming. 

Ignis needed this, wanted this as he surrendered to Noctis. He relinquished the controls and wanted to feel his lover, be vulnerable and have his emotions gently soothed, tonight had shown that they were mortal and could be touched. He needed to feel how real Noctis was, get reassurance. 

There were three fingers in him now, last knuckles deep and he arched, back bowing as he gripped the sheets and his green eyes screwed closed. He hissed and moaned, hips rocking as he was arching, letting out a shuddered breath. “Noct,” he whispered. “Please,” one eye cracked open, looking the most jaded of greens as if glowing with intensity, and blue easily met his gaze with a soft smile. Noctis nodded and gave a stroke, deep inside against that bundle of nerves and Ignis gritted a moan.

Fingers came slowly out, dripping with potion and he took hold of the bottle as he poured more into his messy hand, coating himself, stroking his length as he readied for Ignis. He could see the desperation, knew his lover needed him and he’d give in, this was a comfort, it went beyond desire. Ignis needed to validate him and he wanted to do this.

Crawling onto the bed, Noct settled between those long-propped legs and lowered his hips, one hand guiding his cock the other planted near Ignis’ head. “Breathe for me,” he whispered, voice low and raspy as his passions were getting the better of him. Seeing the older man like this was affecting him, making his desire to consume him completely, a want at the forefront of his mind. He touched the crown of his dick, sliding forward as the winking hole kissed him before it gave-way and he glided into molten heat.

He felt hands fly to his back, stubby nails digging in and another hiss leaving those lips as Ignis tips his head back, brown hair disarrayed as he feels the glide in, pierced deeply as he’s filled all the way. Noct sheath himself and lets out a deep pant, his blue eyes crack a touch open, long lashes framing the dark twinkle of his eyes. He paused as he breaths, calming himself as Ignis eases the tension of his body and accepts him, when he sees the lines of his brow lessen, he smiles down. “You ready for me?” He tucks a wayward strand of sandy brown hair away.

“Indeed,” one hand draws from that back, cups a round cheek and guides that pretty face down, their lips meet, gentle touch, pecking and then meshing as they open up to one another. The kiss becomes heated, it’s unclear whose tongue dips into which mouth, no care is given as they press close, embracing one another, but the kiss breaks as Noctis rocks forward. Hips pushing forward and then delving deeper, searching Ignis to his core before he slides back and then repeats, his body moving fluid and no hitched rhythm, just smooth and good.

Gasping, Ignis tipped his head again and his mouth parts open as air leaves him, his eyes widen, before lowering and he hitches his legs, cradling Noctis’ sides with them. He teethes his lips and joins, meeting those thrusts as they meet partway, dance perfect as they were old lovers, familiar with each other’s bodies. He leaned forward, forehead touching as his hand is tight against the Prince’s face and he groans deeply.

It’s good already, so good.

Hums of pleasure leave him as he rolls his hips and his mouth falls open. “Noctisss,” he holds on and keeps his lover close, moaning and his green eyes close again as his mouth falls open. “Aahnn,” mouth clamping as he doesn’t want to be too vocal.

“Let me hear you.” Noct whispers softly. “Please,” he leans in and nuzzle that jaw tipping Ignis’ face before he begins to nibble and lap at the exposed earlobe and the older man gasps, keening as his voice breaks. “Good,” he purrs lazily as he rolls his hips and drives in harder, cock hitting deeply and at the perfect angle as he supports one of Ignis’ strong thighs. Another set of sounds bubble out of the advisor as he continues to take him, wanting him to forget his worldly troubles, focusing on him and the offered pleasure.

Kissing the side of his face, his Highness lifts and stands on his knees not breaking the pace as he continues, plowing in faster and harder making the body below dance and wither. It a sight and he groans, huffy breaths accenting his new pace as he takes the brunette. One of his hands braces a knee and he looks down where they’re connected, he smiles seeing his slick length being swallowed up by that swollen and puffed red entrance, he could feel Ignis squeezing down. He moans, eyes closing as he savors the feel.

Ignis whined softly, looking at that blissed look on his lover’s face, feeling his heart speed up and his body tremble. He couldn’t hold out, but even if he wanted to, he didn’t dare to. It was too good and his emotion had been at their peak earlier in the night, it had taken its toll on his typical endurance, he didn’t have it in him for this lovemaking. 

“Ahhn Noct,” he moaned, cracking his eyes open, bottom lip bitten for a moment as the sensation was strong and only growing more powerful, slaps filled the room as he was taken faster, he could feel the swell of his love fill him further. “Uhn – oh Noct!” He moaned brokenly as he whined deep in his throat. 

Noctis smiled and leaned down, crossing the distance as he was hovering above those panting flushed lips. “Let me see it Ignis, want you to – do this for me,” he crooned softly and pressed his lips to those, devouring him after holding back. His hips crashed with abandon, pounding the other’s prostate. 

As the kiss turned messy and desperate, a whiny whimper filled the room as those long legs locked and the larger body froze, Ignis mouth went slack as Noct continued to kiss him and thrust, as he released hotly between their bodies and he broke his lips away, gasping the other’s name softly as he withered on the bed, making a sizable wet mess between them while his ass clenched, suddenly taking his lover into his own orgasm as he grunted and sputtered above, feeling hot seed filling him up.

They stilled against one another, panting and gasping, breaths mingled as they still clung to each other, eyes catching as they breathed. Both feeling euphoric as the afterglow eclipsed them –.

It took a moment and Noct toppled, body exhausted as he rolled and made both lay on their sides.

It was quiet, Ignis felt his thoughts grow still, but one thought lingered and remained, the feeling of worry was always there, he worried over Noct’s life. He moved closer as those pale arms wrapped around, bodies damp with sweat. He wanted to remain close despite the hotness. 

“I agonize over you and wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you, tonight was the closest they’ve been – to striking you down,” Ignis finally confessed and he felt a little better acknowledging this aloud. “I wish to protect you and keep you from harm, I detest you putting your life on the line, especially for me.” He licked his lips and sighed. “I know it’s your duty,” he conceded. “I’d rather be your shield than you be mine.”

An embarrassed expression crept onto Noct’s face and he grimaced before his own sigh left him. “I worry about you too,” he said with some humor in his voice. Moving closer he caress that handsome face and feeling his heart quicken, those intense green eyes flicked up, staring intently. It wasn’t duty that compelled him, but love that made him put aside any fear he felt and be brave in the face of danger. 

Noct would do anything for Ignis. 

“Well if you don’t know by now I’m not doing this out of duty,” he blushed, but pressed on despite his tongue wanting to be tied up in knots and his lips wanting to be sealed shut, he had to say this, let Ignis know the truth. “I know, I’m not your shield, but being your decoy and drawing attention is what I can do for you. It’s the best way I can protect you, so let me. The world will eventually know the truth with the coming coronation and that scares the piss outta me. Ignis, my Prince, my love let me protect you.”

Feeling the air stolen from his lungs, it felt like seeing his love for the first time. He had never heard Noctis be so open and forthcoming. Usually his decoy was laxed and lazy, easily brushing aside Ignis’ concerns with confidence and cockiness, this was the opposite. 

“I swore an oath to you and the old man, King Regis when I was little and it still stands.” The ‘advisor’s’ hand was grabbed and lips pressed to his knuckles. “Highness please –, let me continue to act as Prince a little longer,” he murmured softly. “Once you ascend the world will know, all of Eos will discover you as King Ignis Lucis Caelum and then my duty will be done.” Noct whispered a little sadly. “And then what,” he murmured as his insecurities showed. A silence settles over them.

“I have a new task for you, since you’ll no longer be my decoy,” Ignis began as he let his hand move, fingers tangling with Noct’s. “Be my Glaive and stay beside me, you are my sword going forward.” Ignis was met with surprise from his lover and a thankful smile.

The smile turns to a cocky grin on that boyish face. There was the smugness that Ignis was used to seeing. “It’s a deal Prince Specs,” he took hold of that face and sealed those lips with his. “This my duty from now on?”

The older man issues his own smirk, it was devastatingly handsome and Noct swooned. “No,” he drew playfully and the other was smitten. “Being my Glaive is secondary, staying by my side is priority, my dear Noctis.”

“Sounds like a life long responsibility. I think I can manage that.”

“You had better,” he purred as their lips met again, sealing this new promise between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven Prompt: Situational - Role Reversal AU (Prince Ignis/Crownsguard Noctis)
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
